


Greet me with goodbye

by Bbutterscotch



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbutterscotch/pseuds/Bbutterscotch
Summary: Short Thing I wrote about my life.Kinda sad.





	Greet me with goodbye

Here I am again  
In the corner  
In a sea of noise  
Surrounded by people I can't connect to  
I'm suffocating  
I'm miserable  
And there she is  
Sitting there  
Laughing  
Socializing  
With her arm around another girl  
She doesn't even see me  
She never has  
I've always seen her  
Across the room  
Right in front of me  
Dancing  
Drawing  
Dreaming  
Crying  
I wish I could speak better  
I wish I could tell her  
I wish I could tell someone  
Anyone  
But I can't  
I have a reputation to uphold  
Even if they except my new one  
They'll see me differently  
And I couldn't handle that  
I breath in  
And suddenly  
It's time to leave again  
I breath out  
And I say the only thing I've said to her today  
"Goodbye"  
Yearning to say more to her, she answers  
"Goodbye"

 

~Bbutterscotch


End file.
